Kingdom of Based
by Trillking
Summary: This is the story of a gang of Hooligans, and one Ulysses trying to get his senpai to notice him. Little did they know, that the day of their doom is right at their door.
1. The Kush Before The Storm

It was a warm day in the Kingdom of Based, we find our hero today inside his apartment. His name was Ulysses, and he was smoking a fat blunt loaded with the dankest kush in all of Based Kingdom. With Ulysses, was his best friends Gucci Mane and A$ap Rocky.

"*cough* D-Damn nigga, t-this shit b-be tight" said a very stoned Ulysses."Where'd y-you get this shit G-Gucci Mane-kun?"

"Yea yea mah nigga, i be gettin it from tha real do nigga. Gucci Mane knows what it is," Wheezed A$ap

"Fo real tho, mah niggas we be gettin high on this chronic kush." said Gucci Mane.

Due to the high intensity of their high, no one noticed the door open slowly and suddenly...

"Yo yo yo niggas, what tha fuck up? It's ya boy Snoop Mothafuckin dawg nigga."

"Aw sheeitt its the motha fuckin Snoop, come hit this shit nigga." Gucci Mane offered.

"H-hey... S-Snoop dog-kun...I… uh… I m-missed y-you… b-but it's not like I missed you… or anything…" Ulysses said while blushing profusely.

"Ayo, Uly-kun mah nigga, was goin on? I know a nigga like you be getting high on the regular, come on here nigga, give this bad nigga a hug" said Snoop.

"S-Snoop Dog-kun…. W-what are y-you doing…." Ulysses whispered as Snoop holds him, his face getting redder by the second.

"Ayo Snoop, get off the lil' nigga, he be red as hell yo!" demanded Gucci Mane.

"Ohh shit, what the fuck are you doin' nigga, getcho ass off Uly-san befo' I blast yo ass motha fucka" screamed a blushing A$ap.

"G-Guys… p-please… d-don't fight over m-me…." whispered a still very red Ulysses.

And thus the rest of the day was spent smoking dank kush and chugging bottles of 40oz before the group of friends passed out on the couch… Little did they know of what the future holds for the crew.

(AN: Yea, i fogot my username nigga. Gotta re-upload mah shit nom'sayin.)


	2. The Call of God

**Chapter 2: The Call of God.**

The sun had risen, birds chirping and early morning mist had fogged up the windows, a thin film of smoke clung to the ceiling, evidence of the dank kush Ulysess and the crew had smoked. It was at this precise moment Ulysses had started to emerge from his slumber.

"A-Ah... *yawn* dam nigga, dat sleep be tight y-yo." A muffled voice said as Ulysses opened his eyes. Once open his face flushed red at what was positioned on his face. He had come to the conclusion that they had all passed out on the couch and in sometime in the group's sleep, Uly's face had somehow gotten lodged in Gucci Mane's crotch.

"Mmmphhhh" Ulysses screamed into Gucci's bulging morning wood while blushing profusely.

"Oh yeah, dam bitch you mighty fine." Moaned a still dreaming Gucci Mane. Putting his hand on the back of Ulysses' head and forcing him closer to his throbbing erection. From Ulysses point of view there was only one way to break free of the iron strong grip that is Gucci Mane, he blushed at the thought but otherwise followed through... Ulysses bit down hard upon Gucci Mane's cock.

The other's were woken up by the sudden scream of one of their fellow niggas. Busta Rhymes was the first to speak.

"Ayo, Ulysses-san mah nigga, what be crackin yo?

"U-U-Uh... G-Gucci Mane-kun, I-I'm so sorry... I was s-so scared..." Said a crying Ulysses, an embarrassed blush still etched upon his cheeks.

"Damn Uly-san yo teeth be sharp as fuck nigga-san!" Replied an equally red Gucci Mane.

Before any of the others could discuss the events that had happened prior to everyone waking up, a soft knocking was heard coming from the direction of the door.

"Ayy nigga-chan get the door yo *yawn* Imma sleep more mayne" said a sleepy A$ap Rocky.

"We all be niggas A$ap-baka!" yelled an annoyed Snoop Dog as he proceeded to smash A$ap in the back of the head.

"Fuck you bitch nigga! Dat shit be hurtin yo! You a busta Snoop, a real busta fo'sho." yelled an equally annoyed A$ap

Once again, the door was knocked. This time harder.

"Yo one of you nigga's get the fukin door yo!" said A$ap angrily.

"I-I'll get it y-yo..." said a Ulysses nervously.

"Das mah nigga rite there yo, dis nigga be real fo'eva." Praised Snoop.

"S-Stop it Snoop Dog-senpai!" squealed a very embarrassed and very red Ulysses as he proceeded to head to the door. Once opened Ulysses discovered a young long haired African American man, dressed plainly in a black t-shirt, jeans and two chain necklass draped carelessly. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"H-how may I help you n-nigga-san?..." asked a red Ulysses.

"Ayo mane, wassup with you niggas. I was waitin' outside here fo' about fiddy minutes." Said the young nigga.

"A-ah... S-Sorry, we just woke u-up... how may w-we help you nigga-san?" Ulysses asked again.

"Ayo mane, is all good nigga! Allow me to introduce myself mane, my name be 2Chains. I'm here because God-sama asked fo you and yo crew's attendance in his big ass castle, nom'sayin?"

"O-oh... w-well... I-Ill go tell the rest of the n-niggas." said Ulysses. 2chains nodded and turned to the curb, hopped in his swaggy as fuck lowrida and drove away.

Back inside Ulysses' humble abode, the group were whispering intently.

"Where is that nigga? He be gone fo' bout ten minutes yo!" asked a worried A$ap

"Yo niggas chill, Ulysses-chan can handle his own ass nom'sayin? he ain't no pussy nigga dats fo'sho." answered a relaxed Snoop.

It was that moment when Ulysses entered the room.

"A-Ayo niggas... G-God-sama wants to see u-us..." whispered Ulysses nervously.

"Fo'sho? you pullin our legs nigga? cos i swear mane, don't joke about that shit." asked Gucci sternly

Ulysses said that he wasn't joking, and proceeded to explain what 2chains said.,

"Niggas what we waitin fo? lets go see us a god nigga!" yelled A$ap Rocky.

"Baka bitch nigga, be respectful yo! God-sama could blast yo ass befo' you could even say fried chicken." yelled Snoop, proceeding to smack A$ap again.

With that, the crew had left the house and hopped in Ulysses' station wagon. Spluttering and cranking, the car slowly made its way towards the castle.

"Man Ulysses-chan, a nigga like you gotta get some rims yo, dis shit be busta as fuck!" exclaimed Gucci.

The crew nodded in agreement, and the journey continued. Within a half hour, the group of niggas reached the large drawbride of the castle. Until a voice called out to them from a nearby tower.

"Which nigga be goin there, stop yo ride befo i blast yo all to hell niggas!"

"aaiggt nigga chill, we stopin yo." Snoop responded. "God-sama has asked fo our humble presence yo!"

"Very well young nigga!" said the voice. "Getcho bitch ass nigga asses in the castle.'

Lil B, the based god of the Kingdom of Based, was not having a good day, he was out of bitches to fuck, he had no pussy, no weed, no drank and no chicken.

"Mayne sometimes this job sucks youfeelme, sometimes a nigga gets bored of this shit." said Lil B tiredly. "Guards, gimmie a bitch! I need to get rid of sum steam youfeelme?"

"God-sama, you have visitors. It seems the crew that you ordered has shown up.

"Hell yea, send the niggas in."


End file.
